cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Swedish Empire
, , |demonym = or |government_type = |ruler = Kristján I of Sweden |formation_date = July 15, 2008 |formation_event = Sovereignty |national_religion = |national_animal = Lion |area = 177.995 Sq. Mi. |population = 2,768 |ethnicity = Scandinavian |allies = British Empire |currency = (SEK) |literacy = 100% |time_zone = UTC +1 |footnotes = }} The Swedish Empire, simply known as Sweden is a nation located in . The Swedish Empire is the reestablishment of pre-2006 Sweden, which collapsed in 2006 alongside all other world nations, and the former Swedish Empire. History January 2006 In January 2006, all the governments of the world mysteriously collapsed and the planet went into anarchy. Following the collapse, many micro-nations began to form throughout Earth and alliances began to bind groups of these nations. The New Empire In July 2008, the Kingdom of Sweden reformed under the name of the Swedish Empire, though it commonly was called Sweden as it always had been. This new Sweden also took up many qualities of the Swedish Empire that existed in the 1600s. A day after its founding, it joined British Empire. Around July 21, Sweden entered negotiations in which the nation agreed to enter a trading group as a way to have reliable trade partners. End of Democracy Despite being an Empire, Sweden had been a constitutional monarchy; but this all changed on August 4, 2008 when the King declared Sweden to be an absolute monarchy and that his title be Kaiser of the Swedish Empire. Citizens at first had mixed views on this change of government but quickly adjusted. The Riksdag remained as parliament of Sweden and would operate as usual, the only difference was that now the Kaiser would have the power to stop anything passed by the Riksdag if he wanted. The first action related to the legislature that the Kaiser took was the banning of Sweden's various socialist and communist parties; in the end only the Left Party was allowed to remain in operation. War Sweden's first war began on August 10, 2008 when the Empire declared war on Wisconsin Prime as apart of the British Empire's war against the Wisconsin Coalition. The war ended on August 18 with a Swedish victory and only five casualties. Geography & Climate Sweden is located in Northern Europe, west of the Baltic Sea and Gulf of Bothnia. The nation forms the eastern part of the Scandinavian Peninsula. In the west part of the nation is the Scandinavian Mountain Chain (Skanderna). To the south is the Øresund straights. The lowest point in Sweden is Lake Hammarsjön at -2.41 meters below sea level. The highest point is Kebnekaise at 2,111 meters above sea level. Fifteen percent of Sweden falls within the Arctic Circle. In the south, agriculture is dominant and forest coverage increases as you go farther north. Sweden's climate is temperate despite its location. The nation has distinct seasons and mild temperatures in both the summer and winter. The Gulf Stream causes Sweden to be warmer than other places along the same latitude. In the mountainous regions, a sub-arctic climate is dominant. In the areas above the Arctic Circle, the sun never sets in the summer and never rises in the winter. Outside the Circle in the summer the days are longer and in the winter they are shorter. Summers in south and central Sweden are warm with cool evenings; while the north has cooler temperatures. Heatwaves and high temperatures can sometimes occur in the summer. In the winter, temperatures are freezing in the south, below freezing in the central region, and very cold, snowy, and below freezing in the north. Per year, Sweden gets between 500 and 800 millimeters of precipitation, with some regions getting between 1000 and 1700 millimeters. Thunderstorms are common in the summer. Snowfall generally occurs between November and April. Politics Sweden is a . The nation's parliament is the unicameral Riksdag, which has five-hundred and thirty-nine members which are elected every four years. Although the Kaiser has all the power, the Kaiser permits the Riksdag to operate as it would in a parliamentary system, though he has the power to stop anything that is passed by the parliament. The Kaiser is the Head of State and Head of Government. The Cabinet acts a group of advisers to the Kaiser and are given the ability by him to carry out various powers unique to their Ministry. The nation has a Supreme Court, districts courts, courts of appeal, and administrative courts. The Cabinet consists of the following: * Minister for Agriculture, Food, & Fisheries * Minister for Alliance Affairs * Minister for Communications * Minister for Culture * Minister for Defence * Minister for Education * Minister for Elderly Care & Public Health * Minister for Employment * Minister for Enterprise & Energy * Minister for the Environment * Minister for Finance * Minister for Foreign Affairs * Minister for Foreign Trade * Minister for Health & Social Affairs * Minister for Higher Education & Research * Minister for Integration & Gender Equality * Minister for Justice * Minister for Local Government & Financial Markets * Minister for Migration & Asylum Policy * Minister for Social Security Political Parties * Centre Party - Centrist, Agrarianism, Social Liberalism * Christian Democrats - Christian Democracy * Communist Party - Marxist-Leninism Banned * Conservative Party - Liberal Conservatism * Feminist Initiative - Feminism * Green Party - Green Politics, Environmentalism * Health Care Party - (Healthcare) * Labour Party - Social Democracy * Left Party - Socialism, Feminism * Liberal People's Party - Social Liberalism * Moderate Party - Liberal Conservatism * Pirate Party - Information Freedom, Privacy * Progress Party - Economic Liberalism, Social Conservatism * Sami People's Party - ( ) * Socialist Justice Party - ''Trotskyism Banned * Socialist Left Party - Socialism Banned * Society Party - Anarchism Banned * Sweden Democrats - Cultural Nationalism, National Conservatism, Social Conservatism * Swedish Senior Citizen Interest Party - (Senior Citizens) * Swedish Social Democratic Party - Democratic Socialism, Social Democracy Current Government Riksdag * Centre Party, 92 Seats * Moderate Party, 81 Seats * Swedish Social Democratic Party, 78 Seats * Christian Democrats, 65 Seats * Liberal People's Party, 51 Seats * Progress Party, 49 Seats * Labour Party, 36 Seats * Sweden Democrats, 30 Seats * Pirate Party, 24 Seats * Conservative Party, 15 Seats * Swedish Senior Citizen Party, 9 Seats * Feminist Initiative, 5 Seats * Independents, 2 Seats * Green Party, 1 Seat Monarch & Rikskansler * Monarch - Kristján I of Sweden * Rikskansler - Kristín Westerberg Demographics Ethnicity * 52% Swedish * 41% German * 4% Danish * 2% Norwegian * 1% Finnish Religion * 38% / * 36% :* 44% :* 37% :* 18% :* 1% * 19% * 4% * 2% * 2% :* 86% :* 14% Culture Food Swedish food is generally simple; a typical meals consists of boiled potatoes, some kind of fish or meat, a sauce, and some vegetables. Fish and potatoes are the two very important parts of the nation's cuisine. Coffee is very popular among Swedes; though for meals, beer, milk, or water is the standard. Other types of cuisine can be found in Sweden, such as French food, Japanese food, and American fast food. In the fast food side, pizza has proven to be very popular and is considered to be an integral part of the Swedish cuisine. Some people have considered the Swedish cuisine to be similar to the Japanese cuisine due to the large use of fish and vegetables. Architecture Before the 13th Century, all buildings were made of wood, though stone later became largely used. Early stone buildings in Sweden were mainly Romanesque churches built in Skåne, controlled by Denmark at the time. Influences from the Hanseatic League led to the construction of Gothic churches too. Following the 1500s, Sweden was identified by Baroque and Rococo architecture. In the 1930s, Functionalist architecture was invented and became largely popular. National Holidays The following is a list of holidays sanctioned by the Iceland government: Category:Swedish Empire Category:White team Category:Nations of Europe Category:Swedish-speaking nations Category:English-speaking nations Category:Scandinavian states